


I'm A Bad Bitch

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Makeup on Boys, Piercings/Tattoos, Public Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Voyeurism, Yuri is between 15-17 (unspecified), generic small town au, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: When they walk into the club, Yuri knows every eye is on him. This is because he's clad in next to nothing: a lace bustier that shows off his nipples and bite marks...





	I'm A Bad Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [nsfwyurioweek](www.nsfwyurioweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, day 6, voyeurism, exhibitionism, and public sex.
> 
> Title gratefully stolen (with permission!) from [Blownwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blownwish)'s headcanons on Yuri (on Tumblr). Thank you! ♥

When they walk into the club, Yuri knows every eye is on him. This is because he's clad in next to nothing: a lace bustier that shows off his nipples and bite marks; a tiny leather miniskirt that shows off his thighs, obscenely muscular for someone so slender; and thigh high ripped stockings. He's wearing cat's eye liner, thick black mascara, soft blush, and lip gloss. His bare shoulders and chest are dusted with body glitter. His spike heels complete the ensemble, and he's hanging off Beka's arm like a trophy wife.

Beka, for his part, is, in Yuri's eyes, even hotter. It's partly the three lip rings and the eyebrow piercing. A little bit of it is the tattoos that right now no one can see, because he's wearing a black cotton t-shirt that stretches taut across his pecs, his characteristic leather jacket, and super tight jeans. They cling to his thighs like a second skin, and Beka's much more solidly built. His combat boots are the perfect accessory for kicking and or stomping on people who hit on his boyfriend. Failing that, Beka's pretty handy with his fists, and he's beat guys to a pulp countless times for coming onto Yuri.

Even though they both know it's deliberate, Yuri encourages the sleazebags, flirting back, flipping his blond hair, flushing prettily and fixing bedroom eyes on them. The eyeliner really makes the green of his eyes pop.

Beka has never asked him to stop; most likely because he enjoys beating the shit out of people. Yeah, Yuri's the beauty, and Beka's the brawn, and they like raising hell.

"Buy me a drink," Yuri says to Beka, leaning his hip against Beka's thigh. He's too young to be served, but the bartenders in this scorched-earth little town don't dare mess with the two of them.

"Yes," Beka murmurs. He's even quieter in public, unless he's speaking with his fists, then people hear him loud and clear. "What would you like?" he whispers into Yuri's ear, making Yuri shiver. This involuntary movement does not go unnoticed; every guy staring at Yuri seems to shift and lick his lips as one.

"What do you think?" Yuri responds silkily. He places his palm on Beka's chest, scraping a fingernail over Beka's clothed nipple, even as he scans the room. Eyes alighting on a handsome brunette stranger with an undercut like Beka's, Yuri smiles, slow and predatory. "That one, I think," he says, nodding his chin minutely towards him even as he keeps his sights on the guy.

They saunter up to the bar, and Beka flags down the bartender. He's a grizzled old man with a balding pate, and a grumpy expression. Yuri knows what he's thinking: _of all bars, why mine tonight?_

"Hey, Yakov," Beka says, wearing a small, patently fake smile. His only real smiles are saved for Yuri—and breaking someone's nose. Or their arm. "Can I have a bottle of Gray Goose and two glasses?"

"Sure thing," Yakov mutters, giving them an angry side eye. But he knows better than to actually say anything to them.

Once they have their drinks, Beka pours for Yuri, who knocks it back obscenely fast. He always starts fast, seeing no reason to pace himself at first. Beka, on the other hand, always drinks his slow, the same way he likes to fuck Yuri—at least the first time.

There's a heavy, pounding beat to the music, and Yuri eventually abandons his glass to dance, arms over his head, swaying sinuously, carefully and artfully displaying the goods as if anyone in the bar has a chance.

He keeps his gaze on the brunette, who is drinking heavily and beginning to list off his barstool. He's got some kind of tattoo on his upper bicep, and he's been staring back at Yuri hungrily for some time now. Yeah, time to reel him in, Yuri thinks.

Yuri twists against Beka, grinding against his dick, feeling the way Beka's body awakens from the attention. Sometimes, Beka hands a guy his ass. Sometimes he just shows them _his_ ass.

"Time to play," Yuri whispers to Beka, who grips his neck, pulling his head to the side before fastening his teeth where his hand used to be. His lip rings dig into his tender flesh as much as his teeth do, and Yuri _likes it_ ; he writhes under the attention. When Beka lets up with his mouth, Yuri's definitely ready, cock and hole throbbing in unison.

They start to move through the crowd, and Yuri sees the brunette get up too. He slaps some money on the bar and Yuri hears,

"All right, JJ, remember where the bathroom is this time?" from Yakov, before the brunette—JJ—is stumbling towards the dark back of the club.

He's not headed for the bathroom. Yuri and Beka are already getting busy in the depthless darkness and heat back here, with only strobe lights passing over them every so often. It's enough. JJ will be able to see, and Yakov won't do anything, because Beka's also got a knife concealed in his boot. A fact that every bartender around here knows.

Beka lifts Yuri under the armpits, and Yuri hitches his legs up and wraps them around the small of Beka's back, spike heels clacking together. His miniskirt rides up and he's bare beneath it except for a slathering of lube to ease Beka's way as expediently as possible.

"Fuck me," Yuri murmurs, tangling his hands in the longer hair of Beka's undercut and yanking his face close. But he's got his eyes past Beka's shoulder, so that he can see the way JJ's mouth slips open as Beka slips inside.

Yuri widens his eyes more than necessary at the push into him, all part of the show for their poor unwitting voyeur. Yuri's careful not to look directly at the brunette, to keep up the pretense that he doesn't know he's being watched, but his ass thumps against the wall as Beka penetrates him and sets up the leisurely pace he's so fond of.

His hole is slick and accepts the considerable girth of Beka's cock easily, and Yuri moans—loudly—as Beka fucks into him.

Yuri tilts his head, providing access to his neck even as he slits his eyes and stares at the brunette.

"Harder, Beka," he moans, clawing at Beka's back, finding only fistfuls of leather jacket. He tightens his linked ankles to drive Beka in farther, and Beka snaps his hips upward, changing the angle for one slightly deeper. This moan is real. Yuri cries out and pants as Beka's teeth find the sensitive skin of his neck.

"He's watching us," Yuri hisses. Beka nods—imperceptible to anyone else—against his neck, speeding up his thrusts, showing off; he makes it look like he's taking Yuri violently, their bodies moving in tandem, the push-pull-repeat nature of the act causing Yuri's head to thunk against the wall over and over.

JJ has gone from lips slightly parted and eyes incredulous to a hand on his crotch and one hand in his own hair. He's panting, if the sight of his chest is any indication, and he's clearly too drunk to care that he's currently being included in a tableau put on mostly for his benefit.

"I think… ah, yes… if we just… a little _faster_ , Beka, and we'll have him."

Beka speeds up, and Yuri's legs and thighs flex as they move. Beka's strong; holding up him against the wall is obviously part of the thrill for the third parties they invite into their private sex life.

Not so private, really. It's Yuri's biggest turn on, being nailed while being watched, and all the better if they act like they don't know they're putting on a show. Yuri tightens his hands in Beka's hair and Beka takes the hint, ramming him harder, bouncing Yuri on his dick, and JJ's hand is beneath his waistband now.

"Another minute…" Yuri says softly, directing Beka. "Make me come first."

Beka shifts minutely and Yuri's prostate thanks him. Yuri keeps his face turned towards JJ, even as his eyes slide almost all the way shut, and peeks at the brunette as his cock spasms, leaving sticky white globs on Beka's black t-shirt.

As always, Yuri's orgasm, his hole going taut and flexed around Beka's dick, brings Beka off too. Beka pounds his ass one last time and spins them around, pulling out of Yuri and letting his feet drop to the floor. Then his eyes fix on JJ, who, as Yuri knows from a second ago, was well on his way to his own orgasm.

"You fucking asshole!" Beka shouts. His dick is tucked away so fast, only Yuri knows how long it took for him to get good at that. He barrels toward the hapless voyeur, and Yuri carefully lowers his miniskirt and adjusts his thigh highs. He pulls a cigarette from the pack in his garter, and lights it, taking a long, deep drag as he watches Beka's fist slam into the wall besides JJ's head.

Huh, Beka must actually like this guy. He deliberately missed him. Yuri sucks on his cigarette, legs still a little wobbly as he lounges against a doorway, and watches Beka put the fear of God into the jerk.

But he can see that the brunette is babbling something, so he steps a little closer.

"I'm sorry! My fiancee, she kicked me out for the night… I didn't mean to… I wouldn't have watched but…"

"You like this? You get off on it?" Beka asks, fists clenched, voice low and dangerous. He's discarded his leather jacket, and his t-shirt is gone, probably trashed because Yuri came all over it. His tattoos are revealed, and JJ looks to be having trouble swallowing.

"Forget him," Yuri says, sidling up to Beka and pressing heated lips to flushed and equally heated skin. "He's a dipshit, but I don't think he's gonna do anything."

"N-no, of course not, I have to go to Confession as it is… this is a sin… I'm going to Hell."

"Aw, fuck, a Jesus freak," Yuri says with disgust. He finishes his cigarette and turns Beka towards him. One last show, then. He kisses Beka slow and deep, mingling their breath, spit, and touching their tongues together. The lip rings are cold at first on his mouth, but gradually they warm as Beka's lips soften lovingly under his. He can hear footsteps as the guy hoofs it with the distraction Yuri provided. That's okay. He kisses Beka even longer, loving the heady taste of him.

There is only the two of them, together, forever.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
